Our Halloween
by Coolgirl1998
Summary: What will happen when a certain American spends Halloween with a grumpy Brit?


**Summary: What will happen when a certain American spends Halloween with a grumpy Brit? Fluffy and silly short story~**

**I do not own Hetalia, sadly. **

**Btw, Iggy is staying in America because the next world meeting is being held there~ XD or something of that sort..**

**Pairings: UsUk :3**

**Ooooooooooooo**

The blonde- haired gentlemen sat by the fireplace, snuggled up into a blanket while reading an old novel. He sipped at his tea from time to time, enjoying the bitter flavor. All of a sudden a loud knock at the door snapped him out of his senses. He sighed, slowly getting up and walking over to the door.

"Dude, let me in! It's freezing out here!" The loud obnoxious voice made its way to the Brit's ears.

"Bloody hell.." Arthur sighed, opening the door with hesitation. "Why are you here you git?" He glanced at the American with unamused eyes.

"What do you mean Artie? Have you forgotten already old man?!" He laughed wholeheartedly at the British man. "It's Halloween! I thought we could go trick-or-treating dude!"

"Trick-or-treating..? You have got to be kidding me.." Arthur scoffed. "Grow up America.." That comment made the American pout.

"Hey! Maybe you should try and have some fun man! Come on.. pleasee?" He looked at Arthur with blue eyes full of sadness, trying to get him to give in.

"No way in hell.." Arthur crossed his arms, looking away with his nose in the air. But that just made him step closer.

"I promise we'll have a good time dude! Come on Artie.. for me?" He smiled brightly at the Brit. Arthur glanced at him from the side, blushing slightly.

"I don't even have a bloody costume.." he sighed. All of a sudden Alfred picked up a bag he had discarded earlier and shoved it into the man's hands.

"Already got ya covered dude! Now go change!" He chuckled, giving him a thumbs up and letting himself inside. Arthur mumbled swear words under his breath and closed the door swiftly. He peaked into the bag slowly. Inside was a pair of white pants, a striped long-sleeved shirt, a blue vest with matching blue cape, black gloves, and a tiny blue top hat.

"I swear.." He mumbled, going to the bathroom to quickly change. A few minutes later he emerged, fiddling with the small top hat absentmindedly.

"America! I'm ready!" He sighed, looking around for the hamburger-loving idiot.

"I'm coming! Calm down dude!" Alfred chuckled, entering the room. He wore brown pants, white shirt and brown vest, tattered orange coat, and had a mask. What really stood out was the chainsaw he was carrying. The Brit raised a thick eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me that's real.." he muttered.

"Nah, it doesn't work! I know I look awesome right?" He laughed, pulling the mask over his face and coming near Arthur with the chainsaw.

"Like hell you do!" He sweat dropped, backing away from the man slightly

"Dude I totally got ya!" Alfred grinned and held the chainsaw near his face. "Any last words? He smirked in content.

Arthur glared at the American, un amused. "Let's get going idiot.. I want to get this over with!" he demanded and grabbed Alfred's wrist, heading out the door in a hurry.

"Slow down Artie! Geez.." Alfred chuckled and looked down at him.

"You're lucky I'm even doing this you git.." He huffed and looked away.

"Well yeah.. But cheer up dude! Don't be such a party pooper. It's Halloween!" He practically sang and took the gentlemen's arm, dragging him towards the houses filled with awaiting treats and tricks. The British man was practically fuming but allowed himself to be dragged by the overexcited blonde.

"I swear you act like a child.." He mumbled while his American friend rang the doorbell to the first house. Soon enough a young brunette woman opened the door, and she held a huge bowl full of chocolate and goodies!

"Trick or Treat!"

"Trick or.. treat…"

The woman blinked in surprise upon seeing two grown men trick or treating. But she soon giggled and deposited a handful of candy in each of their bags. "You two look so cute together!" She practically squealed as she watched their surprised expressions.

"W-what the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Arthur stuttered, red dusting his cheeks.

"I have no clue.. Crazy lady.." Alfred scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed and confused. "C'mon dude.. Thanks for the candy I guess!" He quickly turned around and started bouncing down the steps.

"Wait for me, idiot!" Arthur shouted, sending a quick glare at the fan girl and hurrying after the American.

"That was too weird right?" Alfred chuckled nervously and glanced over at Arthur.

"Quite.. now only a few more houses.. This is humiliating.." He sighed and looked around him, noticing all the kids around. They looked so out of place!

"Alright dude!" Alfred grinned, ruffling the blonde's hair a bit. That action made the British man scowl and swat his hand away quickly.

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~" Alfred sang, throwing his arm in the air dramatically. Arthur rolled his emerald eyes at the man's childish behavior.

"You're such an idiot.." He sighed, but couldn't help but smiling as well.

"Oh wow look! A haunted house! Let's go man!" The American grabbed the Brit's hand and pulled him along up to the spooky house. As soon as they were in front of the house, Alfred gulped and started to fidget nervously.

"America? Oh don't tell me you're scared.." Arthur snickered slightly upon seeing the American's terrified expression.

"No way dude! Heroes never get scared!" He puffed out his chest, an attempt to trying to appear brave in front of the gentlemen.

"If you aren't afraid.. then let's go." Arthur rolled his eyes once more, dragging him in the house by his hand. Alfred gripped his hand tightly, holding onto it for dear life and held his chainsaw defensively in front of him. As soon as they entered the building they were submerged in pitch blackness. Both of the nations stayed close to each other, afraid if they step away one moment they would be lost.

"Iggy..This is so friggin creepy!"

"It was your idea to come here!" The Brit hissed. All of a sudden a few lanterns lit up the room. Everything was deathly quiet.. not a sound was made. Then..

"BOO!" A bloody figure popped out in front of the pair, making the American scream in terror. He quickly grabbed Arthur's hand and started sprinting towards the exit. There were cobwebs and blood littered the floor.. Looking up to look at the exit, Arthur spotted a child.

"M-ommy.. m-o-mmy.. MOMMY!" The child screeched, long black hair tangled messily and skin pale as snow. Her eyes were bloodshot and she wore a simple white gown.. covered in a dark red liquid.

"GAHHH!" Alfred screamed in fright, clutching to Arthur like he was his little girl held a bloody knife in her hand. Arthur held his hand out, starting to chant a spell but was soon pulled away by the trembling American. Everywhere they turned they were met with frightening and terrifying sights, the house seemed so real! But alas, they soon found another exit and ran out of there for dear life.

"Dude.. that was.. crazy.." Alfred panted, leaning over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"I'll say.." Arthur huffed, clutching at his chest and trying to catch his breath as well. Once his heartbeat was back to normal he turned back to Alfred with a glare.

"You scream like a little girl.." Arthur smirked, laughing slightly.

"I do not! I'm the hero!" Alfred pouted childishly and crossed his arms. "Take it back."

"Nope.."

"Take it back!"

"What are you going to do about it?" The Brit raised a bushy eyebrow, as if challenging him. The American grinned, stepping closer and tickling the man on his sides.

" S-stop it you g-git!" Arthur cut off in a fit of giggles, his face was flushed red and tears were making way to his emerald eyes. He weakly tried to escape the man's grasp but failed.

"Nope! Take it back Iggy!" Alfred smirked at the gentlemen's expression, thinking he looked sort of cute.

"F-fine! I-I take it back!" he let out a sigh of relief as Alfred's hands ceased to tickle him.

"Good!" He smiled innocently as if nothing had happened. "Now let's hit a few more houses! Candy!" He whooped, grabbing the blushing blonde's hand and dragged him from house to house.

A few houses, many curses, and embarrassing moments later the two found both of their bags overflowing with delicious candy and treats. Their enjoyment was soon disturbed by a crack of lightening in the sky, followed by a loud burst of thunder which made the American jump.

"Bloody hell.." Arthur mumbled as he pulled the collar of his cape up. "Where are we supposed to go? Your house is a long way away and it's about to storm!" he huffed in frustration. Alfred glanced around at his surroundings as they walked.

"Hmm.. Look a tree house!" His face immediately brightened up when he spotted it, and started to pull the protesting Brit along with him.

"We can't just go up there! It's not our property!" He sighed.

"Dude come on! It's raining! No one is going to be coming in here anytime soon!" He started to climb the ladder, just as it started to pour down rain. Arthur huffed as the drops of water began to pelt down on him and quickly followed after the American.

"Sweet! Now let's see what goodies we scored!" Alfred cheered and dumped the bag of treats onto the dusty floor. The Brit shook the water off him, much like a dog, and sat beside the overly-excited man. He mimicked his actions, spilling his bag next to his.

"Look at all this sugary crap.." Arthur mumbled, thinking his candy was far superior to American junk. He picked up a strawberry lollipop, tearing off the wrapper and popping it into his mouth.

"Boo-yeah! Look at all this chocolate!" Alfred cheered, picking up a Hershey's bar and tearing into the wrapper. He immediately started to gobble it up as Arthur looked over in disgust.

"Why the hell don't you savor it? It's much better that way.." He stated, sucking on the lollipop before taking it out of his mouth and staring at it.

"Savor it, huh..?" The American looked over at the lollipop, smirking as an idea formed in his mind. "Hey Iggy! Can I have some of that? I love strawberry dude!"

"I already licked it-" He was cut off as a pair of lips met his. The Brit blushed darkly as the American wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. After a few seconds, the pair pulled away panting slightly. Alfred licked his lips and smiled.

"You taste sweet Arthur.." He chuckled, light blush dusting his cheeks. "I'll be sure to savor more often, then!" The Brit blushed more, if that were possible, and turned his head away.

"You wanker.." He couldn't help but smile slightly. Soon he shivered, feeling the water still present on his clothes and the cold air didn't help much.. Alfred noticed and put an arm around the Brit, pulling him close.

"Better?" He smiled cheerfully as he looked down at the small man. Arthur nodded hesitantly and snuggled closer to the American. Alfred placed a small kiss on his blonde locks and looked out the window to the cloudy night sky, where the rain was beginning to die down.

"I had fun today! Aren't you glad you came?"

"Mhm .." Arthur mumbled, heart fluttering slightly as the American placed a soft and quick kiss to his lips.

"Happy Halloween Arthur.."

"Happy Halloween.. Alfred."

The two watched the cloudy night sky, wrapped up in each other's embrace. The candy laid on the floor, long but forgotten.

**Ooooooo**

**Finish! I hope you guys enjoyed my first Hetalia fanfic :3 I know its sort of rushed.. meh. **

**R&R Would be greatly appreciated! Let me know if I should make any more short stories if you enjoyed this one!**

**Happy Halloween Everyone! :D**


End file.
